Dolls
by Ayumi Nightfallen
Summary: Kisah sebuah boneka hidup yang mencintai majikannya. Namun, hal buruk terjadi dan memisahkan mereka. Sho-ai/BL (boyxboy) DongWoo/Donghyun x Minwoo/Boyfriend fanfiction's. DLDR! This just fanfiction.


**Judul: Dolls**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** Boyfriend itu milik tuhan, agency, dan orang tua mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama.

 **Pairing:** DongWoo (Donghyun x Minwoo)

 **Other cast:** Bisa anda temukan sendiri *digebuk masa*

 **Genre:** Romance  & Angst (maybe)

 **Rating:** T (terkadang saya bingung menentukan ratingnya XD *plakk*)

 **Length:** Sepanjang yang saya bisa XD *dihajar*

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, AU, Sho-ai/BL (Boy x Boy), alur kecepetan, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, gak sesuai EYD, DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** _Aku adalah sebuah boneka. Boneka yang dibuat oleh pemiliku, sebuah boneka yang memiliki perasaan. Ya, aku mencintainya. Mencintai pemilikku. Tapi sayang, hal yang buruk telah memisahkan kami. Untuk selamanya... -Minwoo-_

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read!

This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahun telah menyelesaikan sebuah benda yang amat sangat indah. Ia membuat sebuah boneka berbentuk manusia, sangat mirip dengan manusia. Boneka buatannya memiliki mata bulat yang indah, hidung mancung, kulit putih, rambut coklat yang indah, dan tinggi badannya yang sekitar 176 cm itu. Sungguh boneka manusia yang hampir mendekati sempurna. Benar-benar indah.

Namja yang menbuat boneka itu bernama Kim Dong Hyun. Donghyun hanya tinggal sendirian, orang tuanya telah lama meninggal. Dan kesendiriannya adalah salah satu alasannya untuk membuat boneka manis nan imut di depannya itu.

Donghyun tersenyum memandangi hasil karyanya tersebut. Ia sedikit heran sebenarnya, karena awalnya ia ingin membuat boneka namja tapi kenapa wajahnya malah hampir menyerupai yeoja? Tapi, sekarang ia tak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang terpenting adalah, sekarang ia tak sendirian. Meskipun ia tahu, boneka itu tak akan hidup.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Terlihat sempurna dan menyerupai manusia." ucap Donghyun sembari tersenyum puas. "Dan mulai sekarang namamu adalah No Minwoo." lanjut Donghyun memberikan nama pada boneka buatannya.

'N-No M-Minwoo? Indah sekali nama itu.' sang boneka bernama Minwoo itu menyuarakan benaknya walaupun tak akan pernah bisa didengar oleh sang majikan. Karena ia hanyalah sebuah boneka yang tak hidup.

"Sekarang aku akan memindahkanmu ke kamarku. Semoga kau akan senang berada di rumahku." ucap Donghyun seraya membopong bonekanya menuju kamar.

'Tentu saja aku sangat senang!' lagi, Minwoo menyuarakan benaknya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Donghyun meletakkan boneka buatannya, Minwoo di sofa yang ada di dekat kasurnya. Setelah itu Donghyun juga memdudukkan dirinya di samping sang boneka.

"Ohya, aku belum memberitahukan namaku ya." ucap Donghyun sambil terkekeh melihat ke arah boneka manisnya itu. "Namaku Kim Donghyun." lanjut Donghyun. Sekarang Donghyun tertawa. Tertawa? Menertawakan siapa? Tentu saja ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia merasa bodoh dan gila karena berbicara pada sebuah boneka yang notebene adalah sebuah benda mati.

'K-i-m D-o-n-g-h-y-u-n? Kim Donghyun? Nama yang sangat bagus!' Minwoo mengejakan nama Donghyun di benaknya. Yang tentu saja tak akan bisa terdengar oleh Donghyun.

"Hhh~ aku berharap kau bisa hidup Minwoo-ah. Agar kau dapat menemaniku dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama." ucap Donghyun dengan nada sedih yang sangat kentara pada setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Mendengar tuannya merasa sedih, Minwoo sang boneka juga ikut merasa sedih.

'Aku juga ingin bisa hidup dan menemanimu tuan Donghyun. Tapi, itu mustahil terjadi.' ucap Minwoo menyuarakan benaknya. 'Tuhan, aku mohon buatlah aku hidup agar tuan Donghyun tak merasa kesepian lagi.' lanjut Minwoo memohon kepada Tuhan.

"Yasudahlah, aku tidur dulu. Besok aku harus pergi ke kuliah lagi. Jaljayo Minwoo-ah." kemudian Donghyun langsung beranjak ke kasurnya dan mulai menyelami alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 KST, Donghyun sudah terlelap dari 2 jam yang lalu. Malam yang benar-benar biasa. Sangat biasa sampai tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya keluar dari sebuah benda yang berbentuk seperti boneka manusia.

Merasakan cahaya menusuk menembus retinanya, Donghyun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencari asal cahaya tersebut. Ia terkejut bukan main saan mendapati cahaya itu berasal dari boneka buatannya.

"M-Minwoo-ah?" ucap Donghyun terkejut. Yang benar saja, boneka itu bersinar begitu terang dan detik berikutnya setelah cahaya itu menghilang boneka bernama Minwoo itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke depan wajahnya.

"Hah? A-aku h-hidup?" ucap Minwoo terbata. Ia berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya dan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh wajahnya.

"A-aku hidup?" ulangnya sekali lagi. Ia menatap pemandangan di depannya dan mendapati Donghyun yang terpaku melihatnya. Minwoo tersenyum manis melihat ke arah Donghyun.

"T-tuan Donghyun." panggil Minwoo masih agak terbata. Mendengar panggilan lembut dari sang boneka yang hidup itu, Donghyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya terus tertuju ke arah Minwoo.

"Kau... No Minwoo? Boneka yang aku buat?" tanya Donghyun pada Minwoo. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"I-iya. A-aku M-Minwoo." jawab Minwoo terbata sembari tersenyum manis. Donghyun benar-benar terpesona dengan senyuman manis itu. Ia tak menyangka, keinginannya agar Minwoo bisa hidup kini terwujud.

"Ahh, kau benar-benar hidup. Aku tak percaya ini." Donghyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minwoo. Ia menyetuh wajah Minwoo dan memandanginya lama. Sedangkan Minwoo hanya tersenyum senang, perasaannya saat ini amat sangat bahagia. Doanya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

"Mm, t-tuan Donghyun?" Minwoo memanggil Donghyun yang terlihat melamun sambil menyentuh pipinya. Donghyun tersadar dan segera saja menarik tangannya dari pipi Minwoo.

"Ah, ya?" sahut Donghyun agak terkejut. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum percaya kalau Minwoo sang boneka benar-benar hidup.

"T-tidurlah kembali, besok k-kau harus kuliah 'kan." Minwoo menyuruh Donghyun untuk kembali tidur. Donghyun hanya mengangguk dan beranjak menuju kasurnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang telah lama hilang dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kau juga harus tidur Minwoo-ah." Donghyun menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya menyuruh Minwoo untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Minwoo tersipu malu, ia merasakan panas menjalari pipinya. Tanpa ia sadari semburat pink cantik menghiasi pipi putih mulusnya. Donghyun kembali terpesona saat melihat ke arah Minwoo. Sungguh manis sekali pikirnya.

"B-baiklah tuan Donghyun." Minwoo beranjak dari sofa menuju ke kasur Donghyun yang kebetulan memang berukuran besar itu.

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan." Pinta Donghyun setelah Minwoo berbaring di sampingnya.

"Tapi, kau 'kan-" ucapan Minwoo terpotong saat jari telunjuk Donghyun berada di depan bibirnya. Menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Sudahlah, panggil saja aku Donghyun. Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Oke?" Perintah Donghyun mutlak. Minwoo hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo tidur." Donghyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Minwoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Donghyun-ah." ucap Minwoo sudah mulai fasih berbicara, tidak lagi terbata. "Jaljayo prince." lanjut Minwoo sembari mengecup kening Donghyun singkat sebelum ikut tenggelam ke alam mimpinya. Tanpa ia sadari, Donghyun tersenyum tipis saat ia mengecup keningnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Saat Donghyun sudah terbangun dari alam mimpinya, ia tak menemukan Minwoo di kamarnya. Ia mengernyit bingung sembari melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

"Dimana Minwoo? Apa semalam hanya sebuah mimpi?" tanya Donghyun entah pada siapa. Ia merasa khawatir jika kejadian tadi malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Donghyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyusuri setiap ruangan di dalam rumahnya. Berharap dapat menemukan Minwoo.

Donghyun terus berjalan memeriksa ruangan-ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara dari arah dapur. Langsung saja ia menghampiri dapur dan mendapati Minwoo sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Sedang apa, Minwoo?" Donghyun bertanya sembari berjalan ke samping Minwoo. Minwoo yang mendengar suara Donghyun terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Donghyun berada.

"Ahh, aku sedang ingin memasak sesuatu untukmu. Tapi, aku tak tau bagaimana caranya." jawab Minwoo dengan wajah lesu. Tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Donghyun hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Minwoo, sungguh sangat manis.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tau. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau hidup bukan? Sebelumnya kau adalah sebuah boneka." ujar Donghyun sambil menepuk kepala Minwoo pelan. Yang ditepuk kepalanya hanya menunduk dengan semburat pink menjalari pipinya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Hehehe." Minwoo terkekeh dengan rona pink di pipinya. "Lalu, aku harus apa?" lanjut Minwoo bertanya. Donghyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Minwoo.

"Sudah, kau duduk saja di meja makan. Aku yang akan memasak untukmu." Donghyun menyuruh Minwoo untuk duduk di meja makan sedangkan ia berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan beberapa bahan makanan.

"Baiklah." Minwoo berjalan ke meja makan, lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

Minwoo terus saja memperhatikan Donghyun yang memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar sebuah khayalan gila terlintas di benaknya. Di sana terbayang ia dan Donghyun berada di dapur, memasak dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sedangkan di meja makan terlihat satu orang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 3 tahun yang sedang menunggu mereka memasak. Ya, itulah khayalan gila yang terbayang oleh Minwoo.

Namun, khayalan Minwoo buyar saat Donghyun yang telah duduk di seberangnya melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya sembari menyerukan namanya.

"Minwoo-ya? Kau melamun?" Minwoo nampak terkejut dan gugup. Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk ke arah Donghyun. Sedangkan Donghyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yasudah, ayo makan dulu. Setelah ini aku harus pergi kuliah, kau tolong jaga rumah baik-baik ya." ucap Donghyun yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari Minwoo.

Mereka makan dengan keheningan, hanya suara dentingan piring dan sendok yang terdengar. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, masing-masing dari mereka berusaha menetralkan detakan jantung mereka yang terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minwoo-ah, aku sudah siap berangkat. Jaga rumah ya!" teriak Donghyun dari depan pintu rumah. Ia sudah rapih dengan kemeja dan celana jeans yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tak lupa sebuah ransel berwarna hitam di punggungnya.

"Baiklah Donghyun. Hati-hati ne!" sahut Minwoo dari dalam dengan berteriak juga.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Minwoo sendirian di rumah. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Mau bagaimanapun ia adalah sebuah boneka sebelumnya dan masih banyak yang belum ia ketahui.

Karena ia tak tahu harus apa, maka ia kembali ke kamar Donghyun. Saat telah sampai di kamar, ia berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya menyusuri setiap sisi dan sudut kamar tersebut.

Dan sebuah buku di atas meja nakas dekat kasur Donghyun menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja itu dan mengambil buku itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balik buku itu. Karena penasaran, ia membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu.

"Eh? Ada sebuah foto." ucap Minwoo mengambil foto di halaman pertama buku itu. Ia memperhatikan foto itu. Di sana terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya, seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang anak kecil.

"Ajusshi dan ajumma ini adalah orang tua Donghyun? Lalu, anak kecil ini adalah Donghyun?" ucap Minwoo sembari menunjuk satu persatu gambar yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

Minwoo kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya. Namun, ia tak menemukan tulisan di sana. Yang ia temukan hanyalah foto seorang anak berusia sekitar 7 tahun.

"Ini sebuah buku? Tapi, kenapa isinya hanya foto-foto?" tanya Minwoo bingung entah pada siapa.

Ia terus membuka halaman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Semua hanya berisikan foto Donghyun saat masih kecil dulu.

"Hhh~ aku lelah. Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Minwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Donghyun. Detik berikutnya ia telah terlelap sembari memeluk buku berisi foto -album- tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Donghyun POV.**

Kuliah hari ini berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja mungkin saat aku pulang nanti setidaknya ada yang menyambutku.

Aku terus melajukan mobilku menuju rumah dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya terukir di bibirku. Aku membayangkan saat pulang nanti akan ada Minwoo di rumah yang akan menyambutku. Ohh, sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Minwoo, boneka yang kubuat bisa hidup. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, tapi ternyata itu benar-benar nyata.

Dan yah, boneka hidup yang memiliki wajah manis bak malaikat itu telah berhasil membuatku... Menyukainya, ah ani, bukan hanya menyukai, tapi mencintainya. Kalian boleh menganggapku gila karena aku menyukai sebuah boneka. Tapi, dia hidup. Dia benar-benar terlihat sama persis seperti manusia. Tapi, apa dia juga menyukaiku? Ah, sudahlah.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumahku setelah memarkirkan mobilku di garasi. Dan langsung saja aku membuka pintu rumahku.

Sepi. Ya, itulah kesan pertama yang aku rasakan saat masuk ke dalam rumahku. Sepi seperti biasanya. 'Kemana Minwoo?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Sedetik setelah aku bertanya dalam hati, aku teringat sesuatu. Minwoo baru pertama kali hidup sebagai manusia. Dan jelas saja kalau ia belum mengetahui apapun tentang benda di dunia nyata seperti ini. Dan aku yakin sekarang ia sedang berada di kamarku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah. Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar, aku membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Minwoo yang tengah tertidur dengan mendekap sebuah buku.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Walaupun ia sedang tertidur, wajah manisnya tak pernah pudar. Bahkan saat tertidur itu malah menambah kesan polos dan lugu pada wajahnya. Sungguh seperti malaikat.

Sekarang perhatianku beralih pada sebuah buku yang didekap olehnya. Dengan perlahan, aku mengambil buku itu. Minwoo menggeliat sesaat setelah aku mengambil buku itu. Dia tidak bangun, namun hanya merubah posisi tidurnya.

Aku duduk di pinggir kasurku, lalu aku membuka buku yang ku ambil tadi. Oh, ternyata ini adalah album foto masa kecilku. Aku tersenyum miris saat melihat foto ayah dan ibuku. Aku merindukan mereka, amat sangat merindukan mereka.

"Appa, eomma. Jeongmal bogoshippeoseo..."

Tes.

Tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh saat mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Aku berusaha menghapus air mataku. Namun tak bisa, air mata ini terus saja mengalir.

"Hiks, appa eomma, hiks." Pecah sudah tangisanku diiringi dengan isakan yang terdengar begitu pilu. Aku tak sanggup menahan sesak di dadaku. Aku rindu ayah dan ibuku. Aku ingin mereka kembali. Tapi, itu sangatlah mustahil.

Saat aku masih terisak, aku merasakan sebuah tangan memelukku dari belakang. Aku tahu ini siapa, ya pasti dia adalah Minwoo.

"Donghyun-ah, jangan menangis." ucap Minwoo mencoba menenangkanku. Namun, itu tak berhasil.

"Aku... A-aku merindukan appa dan eomma, hiks." ungkapku sambil menunduk. Isakan pilu itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Uljima Donghyun-ah. Ada aku di sini, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Walau aku tak bisa menggantikan posisi appa dan eommamu, tapi aku bisa menemanimu agar kau tak kesepian lagi." ucap Minwoo sembari mengelus pungguku agar aku tenang.

Seketika aku terdiam. Hening. Itulah suasana di sekitar kami saat ini. Aku tengah memikirkan kata-kata Minwoo. Sedangkan dia masih terus memelukku.

"Benarkah kau akan selalu bersamaku?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucapku sambil melepas pelukan Minwoo dan berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. "Ohya, besok aku tidak kuliah. Apa kau mau jalan-jalan besok?" tanyaku padanya.

"Jalan-jalan? Aku mau!" jawabnya. Reaksi yang ditunjukkannya benar-benar menggemaskan. Berteriak antusias dengan mata berbinar. Ohh, sungguh sangat manis.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Besok kita akan pergi jalan-jalan seharian penuh." ucapku sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum sumringah. Benar-benar polos.

 **Donghyun POV End.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Minwoo POV.**

Sekarang aku dan Donghyun sedang asik menyantap makan malam yang dibuat olehnya. Masakkan yang dia buat benar-benar lezat. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Ohya, apa kalian semua tahu. Aku telah mencintai Donghyun dari awal dia membuatku. Padahal aku ini adalah sebuah boneka, tapi aku mencintainya. Apakah aku salah jika aku mencintai Donghyun yang seorang manusia? Bukankah cinta itu tak memandang apapun? Entahlah. Yang terpenting adalah aku mencintainya. Dan aku berharap dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Setelah selesai makan, aku membantu Donghyun membereskan meja makan dengan semangat. Sekilas aku melihat Donghyun memperhatikanku sembari tersenyum. Oh tidak, jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Tunggu dulu, apa aku punya jantung? Entahlah. Tapi, di dada sebelah kiriku terasa berdebar-debar. Dan pipiku mulai terasa memanas.

Aku menetralkan debaran ini dengan berjalan cepat ke arah Donghyun. Lalu meletakan piring kotor di tempat cuci piring.

"Mm, Donghyun." aku memanggil Donghyun. Ia hanya menoleh ke arahku, mengisyaratkanku untuk segera berbicara.

"Apa kita akan bisa seperti ini selamanya? A-apa... Kita akan bisa terus bersama?" tanyaku gugup. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Donghyun adalah terkejut. Ia terdiam, menunduk adalah hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Saat ini aku merasa bersalah akan apa yang aku tanyakan padanya barusan. Tapi, aku merasa ada hal yang janggal. Aku merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi nantinya diantara kami berdua.

Donghyun menghela napas dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajahku. Aku juga menatapnya. Melihat raut wajahnya, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak tahu Minwoo-ya. Hanya Tuhan lah yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya." jawab Donghyun. Aku menunduk sedih, perlahan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku menbasahi pipiku.

"T-tapi, bukankah Tuhan bisa mengabulkan doa setiap umatnya? B-bukankah Tuhan bisa melindungi umatnya? Hiks." tanyaku sambil terisak. Aku merasakan Donghyun memelukku erat.

"Tentu saja bisa." jawab Donghyun. Aku semakin terisak, kenapa aku merasakan suatu hal buruk akan terjadi? Aku takut. Benar-benar takut sekali.

"Kalau begitu, a-aku akan t-terus berdoa, hiks, a-agar Tuhan b-bisa mengabulkannya, hiks." isakkanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Donghyun terlihat sangat panik. Ia terus berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

Namun tak bisa. Aku benar-benar takut. Dan ketakutanku ini membuatku sedih. Aku benci perasaan takut ini. 'Ya Tuhan, tolonglah lindungi kami berdua, biarkan kami selalu bersama selamanya walaupun aku bukan manusia seutuhnya.' doaku dalam hati.

Isakkanku perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti saat Donghyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Aku terus membenamkan wajahku ke dada bidang Donghyun. Suaranya begitu indah. Aku menyukainya. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tertidur di dalam pelukkan hangatnya.

 **Minwoo POV End.**

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Minwoo telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terlihat merah dan sembab karena sehabis menangis tadi malam. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar dan ia mendapati Donghyun tertidur di sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Minwoo turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju ke sofa, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Donghyun yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk.

Tampan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Minwoo saat melihat wajah Donghyun dari dekat. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan rona pink cantik mulai menghiasi pipinya. Sungguh sangat manis.

Minwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk menetralkan debaran di dadanya. Dan pergerakannya itu membangunkan Donghyun.

"Ah, Minwoo-ya. Kau sudah bangun ternyata." ucap Donghyun lirih dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"E-eh? M-maaf aku membangunkanmu." ucap Minwoo merasa bersalah. Donghyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ahya, bukankah kita akan pergi jalan-jalan hari ini? Ayo cepat bersihkan dirimu lalu setelah itu kita akan pergi." perintah Donghyun. Minwoo menggeleng kuat, ia menolak perintah Donghyun.

Donghyun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Setahunya kemarin Minwoo menanggapinya dengan antusias, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah menolaknya? Donghyun benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa Minwoo-ya?" tanya Donghyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku ingin kita di rumah saja, aku tidak mau kemana-mana." jawab Minwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Donghyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oh ayolah, hanya sekali ini saja kita akan jalan-jalan seharian penuh. Kumohon~" Donghyun berusaha membujuk Minwoo. Minwoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk malas.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, perasaan takut itu mulai datang lagi mengganggu pikiran Minwoo. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Donghyun dan Minwoo sedang berada di dalam mobil, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke taman kota terlebih dahulu. Di mobil, suasananya hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Donghyun tampak sedang fokus menyetir, sedangkan Minwoo tampak sedang berpikir. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Saat sudah sampai di taman kota, Donghyun yang hendak turun dari mobil mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Minwoo masih setia duduk dengan wajah murung. Ia terlihat sedang melamun.

"Minwoo, kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Donghyun mengejutkan Minwoo. Segera saja Minwoo membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

Donghyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Minwoonya hari ini. Minwoo-NYA? Oh abaikan saja kata Nya itu. Ia merasa Minwoo sedang gelisah sekarang ini. Tapi, ia berpikir kalau itu hanya perasaannya saja. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Minwoo.

"Sekarang kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Minwoo pada Donghyun. Donghyun terlihat berpikir sembentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling sebentar?" Donghyun balik bertanya. Dan Minwoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Merekapun berjalan mengelilingi taman kota. Saat berjalan, Minwoo melihat sebuah kedai ice cream. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat kedai ice cream itu.

"Donghyun, Donghyun. Aku ingin itu." ucap Minwoo antusias sembari menunjuk kedai ice cream tadi. Donghyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Minwoo dan detik berikutnya ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana, oke." perintah Donghyun yang di jawab anggukan oleh Minwoo.

Sepeninggalan Donghyun, Minwoo kembali merasakan perasaan takut itu. Dan tanpa sadar, ia terus berjalan mundur hingga menabrak sekelompok namja yang berbadan besar.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" teriak salah satu dari sekelompok namja itu.

Minwoo yang ketakutan hanya bisa menunduk. Namja-namja itu tampak tersenyum miring melihat ke arah Minwoo.

"Woah, lihat siapa ini. Namja yang sangat manis." ucap salah satu namja lainnya sambil mengangkat dagu Minwoo. Minwoo berusaha memberontak, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia kalah kuat dari orang-orang ini.

"L-lepaskan a-aku," ucap Minwoo bergetar ketakutan. Air mata telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Hei, jangan takut. Ayo bermain bersama ka-" ucapan namja tadi terputus saat sebuah tinju melayang ke wajahnya. Kalian tahu siapa orang yang berani meninjunya? Yup, dia adalah Donghyun.

"Jangan sentuh Minwoo!" teriak Donghyun geram sembari menarik Minwoo untuk bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata ada pahlawan kesiangan." ucap namja yang dihajar Donghyun tadi. Ia tersenyum remeh ke arah Donghyun.

"Kau!" geram Donghyun dan maju untuk menghajar orang itu sekali lagi.

Namun naas, namja itu mengeluarkan pisau dan dengan cepat menusukkannya tepat di perut sebelah kanan Donghyun. Setelah itu, namja tadi hendak menghampiri Minwoo namun tidak jadi karena telah ada banyak orang yang menyaksikan itu. Segera saja ia kabur bersama dengan namja-namja lainnya.

Minwoo terkejut melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Terjawab sudah semua perasaan takutnya itu. Inilah hal buruk yang akan terjadi itu. Bahkan hal ini sudah terjadi, di depan matanya. Ia jatuh terduduk. Air mata yang memang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini telah terjatuh ke pipinya. Ia mengangkat kepala Donghyun ke pangkuannya.

"Donghyun-ah, bertahanlah. Orang-orang akan menyelamatkanmu. Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku!" terika Minwoo pilu. Ia bingung, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menangis dan terus menangis.

"U-uljima Minwoo. A-aku baik-baik saja. A-aku tidak akan p-pergi kemana-mana. Aku a-akan selalu bersamamu. K-karena aku me-mencintaimu." ucap Donghyun lirih dengan susah payah. Namun, itu semua masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Minwoo.

"Aku j-juga. Aku juga mencintaimu Donghyun-ah hiks. Tetaplah bersamaku, hiks." Isakkan tangis Minwoo terdengar semakin pilu. Orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa iba pada dirinya.

"A-aku a-akan selalu b-bersamamu M-Minwoo. Uljimayo chagiya." ucap Donghyun berusaha menyentuh pipi Minwoo. Setelah ia berhasil menyentuh pipi Minwoo, kemudian ia tersenyum dan perlahan matanya mulai menutup. Ia telah pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya dan meninggalkan Minwoo.

"D-Donghyun! Andwae! Ireonayo jebal!" terika Minwoo semakin pilu. Tangis dan isakkannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tak lama, sebuah ambulance datang dan membawa Donghyun ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Minwoo, ia masih terduduk dan terus menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Minwoo POV.**

Setelah pemakaman Donghyun selesai. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi, namun aku tak tahu ingin pergi kemana. Pikirankun benar-benar kacau.

Dulu aku adalah sebuah boneka. Sebuah boneka yang diciptakan oleh Donghyun untuk menemaninya. Lalu, Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku agar aku dapat hidup dan menemani Donghyun.

Tapi, sekarang Donghyun tidak ada lagi di sini. Lalu, untuk apa aku hidup? Aku tak tahu untuk apa aku hidup sekarang ini. Sungguh tidak tahu. Karena yang aku tahu, aku hidup hanya untuk Donghyun.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku ke jalanan yang sangat ramai kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Aku tak pedulia jika nanti aku akan tertabrak dan mati. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah Donghyun. Aku ingin bersamanya.

Sedari tadi aku berjalan sambil melamun, tidak fokus terhadap apa yang ada di depan atau di sampingku. Bahkan saat ini aku tak mempedulikan sebuah truk yang tengah melaju cepat ke arahku. Aku mengabaikan semua seruan yang menyuruhku untuk menyingkir. Aku hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan.

Hingga akhirnya...

 **Bruakk!**

 **Minwoo POV End.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **A/N** : Gyaaaaa~! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! /teriak gaje/ *diserampang sendal* (Readers: Berisik woy!) Oke, ekhem. Ahh, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Gaje 'kan? Ya jelas dong yang buat aja orangnya gaje XD #plakk.-. Ohya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Kagamine Rin - Dolls, tapi tentu saja ini semua lari dari arti sebenarnya lagu itu XD wong sayanya suka lari-lari *dibakar* dan fic kali ini denga pairing DongWoo couple :v couple fave aku di Boyfriend /tepuk kaki/ #plakk.-. Dih saya udah makin gaje aja dah XD udahan ye. Akhir kata aja deh.

Mind to review?

Tertanda, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan.**


End file.
